pokemon obsidiana? el real
by neoxistatehuaki
Summary: ash y su equipo se encuentra viajando por kalos cuando se topan con una chica que no es lo que aparenta, trallendoles viejos enemigos, nuevas aventuras y el secreto del aura, *esa es la original puesto que la otra era borrador* no menores de 7 años, humor blanco, fic novato, asopose xp, y faltas de horrografia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores, esta como indica el tema es la nueva versión de pokemon obsidiana y quiero agradecerle a "Chuuny" por su comentario y quiero explicar que el fic que subí antes era un borrador de hace tiempo, solo que lo subí por accidente pero tiene razón fue un terrible fic, así que esta es la versión modificada y perdonen la horrografia que ni como ortografía cuenta y sin más preámbulo comencemos.

Nuestra historia comienza en nuestro universo con Niko una joven de pelo rosa lacio, ojos ámbar, y piel clara con pecas, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro y una blusa de manga larga estaba saliendo de su casa a la de su amiga para ver un maratón de películas de pokemon cuando de repente una voz resonó entre las casas de su vecindario –ayuda…_susurro la voz –alguien_ la voz era débil, pero entendible

-q-¿Quién anda ahí?... se pelear_ dijo la joven y entonces una luz se manifestó frente ella era pequeña y débil flotando e irradiando un ligero calor.

-humana_ la voz dijo- ¿tú me has escuchado?_

-Si_ dijo niko-Q-¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso estas herido?

-no…_ dijo seca mente aquella voz –pero quiero tú ayuda un terrible mal se aproxima y necesito que ayudes a cierto elegido a derrotarlo.

-espera… no te referirás a una de esas locas aventuras cliché en la que uno casi muere ¿verdad?

-eres intuitiva y si lo es nesecito que vengas a la región de kalos, algunos de tus pokemon de otras regiones en los videojuegos, te acompañaran.

-pero nunca he aceptado la misión y además nunca los he entrenado a un nivel mayor a setenta me aplastaran_ dijo niko preocupada porque se híper debiliten.

-vas a estar bien y solo los pokemon que más te quieran, te acompañaran_ dijo la voz.

-está bien pero… cuales serán_ pregunto con una gran duda.

\- Tendrás a vapóreon, umbreon, charizard, greninja, lucario y pikachu.

\- ¿así que ni gardevoir, ni gallarde, ni sorak bendran?_ dijo niko afligida por encariñarse tanto con sus pokemon_ ¿ni siquiera pidgeot?

\- Ellos no quieren correr riesgos; entenderás que no puedes llevarte a tus legendarios sin importar el cariño que te tengan ¿verdad?

-Si lo entiendo y he de adivinar que tengo que ayudar a ash_ dijo niko con sarcasmo en su voz.

-exacto y dudo que usaras tus poderes o el colmillo negro.

\- ¿cómo supiste de…

_ No hay tiempo alguien viene tendras todo lo necesario en la mochila_ y esa pequeña luz empieza a brillar cada vez más fuerte.

-Espera alto yo_ niko no término de hablar cuando la luz la absorbió.

/punto de vista de Niko/

Dolor…

Eso era todo.

Podía sentir como si estuviera siendo estirada hasta la muerte, mi piel era fría, mis parpados me pesaban, la sangre me hervía y tenía la sensación de que mi corazón fuera estrujado, sentía un hormigueo en mis extremidades, una punzada en el estómago, quería gritar pero no podía, quería llorar pero no salían lágrimas, de repente sentí que mis pulmones no tenían aire trate de respirar pero me era imposible ya no podía más sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento cuando… desperté

Mi respiración era agitada ¿Qué me había sucedido? ¿Todo habría sido un simple sueño? Talvez si, esa noche era hermosa estaba bajo un gran árbol y… espera ¿árbol? Me levanté para terminar viendo una pradera y a un umbreon en mi regazo, así que supongo que no ha sido un sueño

-así que despertaste_ dijo umbreon.

-¡espera ¿sabes hablar?!_ no me lo podía creer umbreon hablaba.

/fin del punto de vista de niko/

-bueno no exacta mente, tú nos entiendes solo para facilitarte la tarea de ayudar a ese tal ash, según esa extraña luz_ dijo umbreon de forma calmada.

-si bueno pues ya tengo un plan usare a charizard y volare a donde este ash_ dijo niko.

_y ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo? Y si ese no fuera el caso como te acercaras ha él?_ dijo el pokemon tipo siniestro.

-uno, solo necesito que lucario rastree el aura de ash, dos ya tengo planeada una mentira y solo tengo que molestar a un ferrow.

-ya me lo imagino_ con una gota anime en la cabeza.

/salto de línea/

Estaba nuestro héroe ash kepchum y sus amigos clem, bunny y serena comiendo cuando…

-HAAAAAAAAA¡_ se oyó un grito a la lejanía haciendo que el grupo se aventure a investigar y ellos se encuentran a lo lejos la silueta de una joven corriendo por su vida huyendo de una parvada de sperrows y un ferrow: era niko corriendo diciendo algo de un árbol y que no fue su intención molestar, al final logra ver a ash y finge caerse y le grita –AYUDAAAA¡

Al final ash la ayuda y junto con sus amigos ahuyentan a los sperrows y ferrow.

-gracias_ dice niko

-no hay de que_ dice ash extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿por cierto tú no eres ash kepchum de pueblo paleta en la región de kanto?

-si ¿por qué preguntas?_ dijo ash algo consternado por que alguien lo reconociera.

Niko dejo salir una gran sonrisa y dijo- ¿me das tu autógrafo? yo soy una gran fan tuya desde que ayudaste a esos diglet para que no destruyeran su casa_ sacando libreta y pluma.

Valla no sabía que era tan popular en casa_ dijo ash con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

No, no lo eres, yo soy tu única fan puesto que nadie más te conoce_ dijo niko, sin darse cuenta de que le bajaba los umos a ash de la cabeza.

Bueno no quiero volverme como Gary.

¿No te referirás a ese presumido que te derroto?_ pregunto niko sabiendo lo mucho que Gary le hacía perder los estribos.

Exacto ese mismo… por cierto niko ¿qué haces tan sola en el bosque?

-Yo no estoy sola mis pokemon me acompañan.

-¡entonces eres entrenadora!_ dijo bunny con estrellas en los ojos.

-pues sí, se podría decir que sí, pero ya casi ni luchamos_ dijo niko algo nerviosa.

-en tal caso te reto a una batalla pokemon_ dice ash emocionado.

-b-bien_ dijo niko algo nerviosa_ pensando- o por favor caos, no dejes que descubran que gane la liga en los juegos_ pensó casi llorando.

-en tal caso yo seré el árbitro que la batalla comience.

Y así inicio la batalla ash saco a hawlucha y niko saco a su pikachu.

-con que pikachu, hawlucha plancha voladora_ dijo ash hawlucha ataco, pero pikachu lo esquivo.

-pikachu chispazo y luego utiliza rayo_ pikachu hiso chispazo pero hawlucha lo esquivó volando alto pero le dio rayo y cayó al suelo.

-¡hawlucha! ¿Puedes seguir con la batalla? _ Hawlucha le respondió con lo que parecía un sí –bien ahora utiliza patada salto alto_ hawlucha acato la orden y le dio a pikachu haciéndola caer de lleno.

-¡Pikachu! ¿Estás bien? no sigas si no quieres, no te esfuerces de más o te lastimaras.

-¡Niko no exageres! Hace falta más para derrotarme_ dijo la joven pikachu con un tono calmante, porque desde el game boy la podía escuchar alterarse por cualquier daño mínimo.

\- bueno_ dijo con un suspiro- entonces mescla ataque rápido con rayo y derrota a ese hawlucha pikachu acato la orden pero falló en el ataque rápido, así que se trepo a hawlucha y uso rayo a toda potencia debilitándolo, al terminar la batalla ash se acercó a su hawlucha para curarlo.

-ash ¿tu hawlucha estará bien? Digo, me gustan las batallas pero no quiero lastimar de más a ningún pokemon_ dijo niko algo preocupada.

Ash se levantó y miro a niko – no te preocupes, no lo hiciste y si lo hubieras hecho sabría que no sería adrede.

-Qué alivio_ dijo niko suspirando.

Hasta que de repente dos escandalosos rugidos resonaron por todo el bosque.

¿Qué fue eso?_ pregunto clem.

-¿acaso será algún pokemon?_ dijo serena.

-No es solo mi estómago_ dijeron ash y niko al unísono y a todos y quiero decir a todos se les abrió los ojos por tal parecido de su parte.

Y entonces bunny reacciono –es cierto nunca nos dijiste tu nombre_ haciendo a los otros reaccionar.

-Es cierto lamento mi falta de educación mi nombre es Nikora Dakaria Dark Moon y soy de ciudad plateada en kanto_ dijo de la forma más cordial posible.

-mucho gusto yo soy serena, él es clem y esta pequeña es bunny.

-es un placer_ dijo clem.

-oye niko ¿por qué tu pelo es rosa y que es ese tatuaje de ahí?_ dijo bunny de una manera muy inocente.

-¡Bunny esas cosas no se pregontan!_ dijo clem un poco enojado con su hermanita por tal indiscreción.

Niko solo soltó una risita, puesto que le recordó a ella a su edad cuando no conocía la palabra "discreción"- no hay problema, de todos modos me he de ver muy extraña para ustedes ¿no lo creen? Bueno veras bunny yo tengo déficit de melanina que es la sustancia que le da color a nuestro cabello y ojos y como yo no produzco la cantidad normal luzco así _ finalizo niko.

¿entonces tu deberías ser peli roja?_ concluyo bunny.

En efecto pequeña cherloc_ dijo niko haciendo una voz rara imitando a un hombre.

Jeje si_ dijo niko

-bueno pues será mejor que comamos antes de que algo mas pase.

Y en efecto eso hicieron todos liberaron a sus pokemon y niko presento a los suyos osea charizard, vaporeon, greninja, lucario y umbreon al final decidieron viajar juntos, terminando de comer, todos se fueron a sus tiendas de campaña y niko a un árbol en el que admiro las estrellas hasta que se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunan cuando de repente.

HAAAAAAAA¡_ grito niko al sentir algo trepar por su pierna todos fueron a ver cuándo…- uf solo eras tú puni-chan_ el pokemon se vio confundido ante que lo conociera esa extraña pues estuvo dormido y/o invisible cuando ella estuvo cerca, pero no vio nada malo en ella, puesto que cuando lo vio se agacho a su nivel, eso siendo considerado gesto de igualdad entre los pokemon, así que decidió acercársele, ella puso la mano para que se subiera en ella y le acaricio una parte debajo de su cabeza haciéndolo emitir un sonido que le dio de estar agusto.

¿cómo supiste su nombre?_ dijo bony ahora dudando de la legitimidad de las intenciones de niko.

Essssssssssteeeeeeeeeeee_ dijo titubeando y viendo a los demás _ les voy a decir es que… yo… entiendoalospokemo_ dijo la peli rosada un poco nerviosa.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_ fue la respuesta que dieron todos.

Niko suspiro_ me disculpo por no habérselos dicho, pero me da miedo que crean que presumo de ello_ comentó haciendo aguda la voz preparándose para lo peor, pero entonces solo escucho una pequeña risa de parte de ash.

Valla niko yo pensé que nos ibas a decir algo como "porque no confío en los humanos y menos en los entrenadores que obligan a los pokemon a pelear" o algo por el estilo.

¿entonces no me ven como una mala persona, presumida, egocéntrica, vanidosa, o siquiera insoportable?_ pregunto la joven algo interesada en la reacción de sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.

¿por qué abríamos de pensar eso de ti? Tú eres una buena persona_ pregunto serena algo intrigada por esa nueva faceta de su amiga.

N- nada_ dijo algo preocupada de preocupar a sus nuevos amigos.

Bueno será mejor que sigamos cruzando el bosque para no perder el tiempo_ dijo clem dejando el tema de lado confiando en que niko se los dirá más tarde.

Está bien ¿Qué dices pikachu?_ el pikachu de ash emitió un sonido señalando estar de acuerdo con su entrenador.

Cuando todos se dirigían a la siguiente medalla de ash una bola sombra fue disparada hacia ellos pero por suerte la esquivaron saltando ash y niko a la derecha, mientras que serena bony y clem a la izquierda, al dispersarse el humo se fue rebelando una misteriosa silueta y esa silueta pertenecía a …

Tan ¡tan! ¡TAN! Y así chicos termina mi primer capítulo que lo disfruten, por cierto datos sobre nuestra viajera entre dimensiones se rebelaran más tarde fragmentos de su origen, pero si quieren les puedo subir su historia con datos más detallados al canal sí en que así se le llama, por cierto el rumbo de la historia puede cambiar por medio de votación o propuestas ya sean suyas o mías y sí, niko tiene poderes entre esos el aura para enseñársela a ash, sé que eso es muy cliché pero me gusta ver o leer a ash hacer aura esferas y bueno aquí las opciones del próximo cap.

1_ aparese Giovanni y es elpadre de ash.

2_aparese malamar.

3_ secuestran a ash y niko le rebela un dato interesante de sí misma con el secuestro de los dos son estas opciones *a* fue Giovanni *b* fue malamar *c* fue el equipo flama.

Y eso es todo, a por cierto díganme algo ¿noles molestaría si usara emoticones junto con la descripción de las expresiones? Y también díganme ¿qué se les hace más cómodo leer? Como lo hice ahora o con…

Luna: bla bla bla bla *dijo con flujera de escribir alguna frace* :P

O poner comentarios o n/a *nota autor* para intentar darle más humor o explicar algo que se me pase de poner.

BUENO DEN REVIEWS :3


	2. 2 odio a las máquinas y sus escaneres

**Odio las máquinas y sus escáneres**

 **Hola queridos lectores, antes de comenzar quiero disculparme con "Chunny" porque ella me dio algunas observaciones muy buenas, pero no todas las pude hacer porque se me complica un poco la vida, así que el avance será un poco lento conforme mis métodos de narración y también quiero dejar en claro que más de uno no comprende el pequeñísimo detalle de que mi OC ¡Es-una-viajera- di-men-cio-nal! Eso significa que no es del mundo pokemon ni de nuestro mundo solo andaba de paso, además ella iba a renegar que no le dieron otra opción, de ahí el nombre del capítulo anterior, fuera de eso voy a quitar las votaciones puesto que a solo una persona le importo y le quiero decir a "Hugoyvm" que su voto será tomado en cuenta y aquí va el cap. Y no olviden esto toda crítica son aceptadas no importa que tan directas sean, pero solo constructivas.**

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _Cuando todos se dirigían a la siguiente medalla de ash, una bola sombra fue disparada hacia ellos, pero por suerte la esquivaron saltando ash y niko a la derecha, mientras que serena bony y clem a la izquierda, al dispersarse el humo se fue rebelando una misteriosa silueta y esa silueta pertenecía a …_

 _Fin del flashback._

Todos estaban conmocionados debido al repentino ataque, que era de nada más y nada menos que Caissy y Buch acompañados de un Mightyena y un Sableye.

_prepárense para los problemas.

_Y más vale que teman.

_para infectar al mundo de la devastación.

_para destruir los pueblos de cada nación.

_para denunciar las bondades de la verdad y el amor.

_para borrar las estrellas del cielo.

_Cassidy.

_Buch.

_el Equipo Roket rodeando la tierra de día y de noche.

_Ríndanse ahora o perderán esta pelea.

_son Cassidy-dijo Ash sorprendido.

_Y Buch- dijo Niko con la misma expresión de Ash.

_Vaya alguien que pronuncia correcta mente mi nombre_ dijo Buch con algo de incredulidad.

Ahora no hay tiempo para eso Botch hay que atacar_ mencionó Cassidy sacando a un segundo pokemon_ sal drowsie.

_entonces yo sacaré a…_ Niko fue interrumpida debido a que su vaporeon y umbreon salieron de sus pokeball gruñéndole a drowsie_ bueno si ustedes quieren no hay problema_ comento de manera optimista.

Entonces Buch esbozó una sonrisa_ no tan rápido dijo sacando un control remoto pulsando un botón rojo apuntando a donde se localizaban los pokemon de la joven.

En ese momento fueron disparados de un lugar desconcido, unas mini maquinitas para capturar cualquier cosa, de la quinta generación e inmediata mente niko las reconoció.

_vaporeon, umbreon eviten quedar rodeados y vayan con los demás_ lo pokemon asintieron pero las máquinas terminaron rodeando a Niko, quien no perdió tiempo se quitó la mariconera que tenía lanzando todas sus pokeballs al aire gritando…_ ¡todos mis pokemon fuera!_ y por ende liberándolos en lo que la maquina se la llevaba a no sé dónde y sus pokemon desorientados vieron como desaparecía en la espesura del bosque.

¡Niko!_ gritaron todos, pokemon y humanos por igual en sus respectivos idiomas.

_ ¿a dónde se la llevaron?_ pregunto Ash preocupado por su amiga y enojado con el Team Rocket.

_tranquilo pronto te le unirás a ella puesto que posee algo que nos interesa_ comento Cassidy_ drowsi hipnosis al entrenador_ ordeno la ladrona de pokemon.

El drowsi acato la orden y le dio a ash y pikachu, que tenía planeado interponerse en el ataque.

Después de esto y de que a los amigos de ash se les ocurriera atacar todos fueron capturados, ceptó los pokemon de Niko, ya que a Greninja se le ocurrió la idea de esconderse y tratar de buscar a su entrenadora.

(Con Niko y los demás)

Ash se despertó por un fuerte sabor amargo en su boca y lo primero que vio fue a Bonny hablando con su hermano.

_Ash ¿estás bien?_ escucho la voz de Serena.

_si estoy bien ¿y Niko?

_atrás de ti.

Ash volteo a ver a Niko, ella estaba cruzada de pies y brazos con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiera estado meditando.

_Niko ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_estoy pensando cómo salir de aquí, hay por aquí cerca una salida de emergencia y la cerradura de la celda es de lo más simple, el único problema es que desconozco el paradero de nuestros pokemon y no podemos dejarlos atrás con estos tipos_ comento haciendo referencia al Team Roket.

Y así paso un tiempo mientras pensaban que hacer, pero en eso llego alguien que no se esperaban y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Giovanni el líder de la organización conocida por el Team Rocket.

Al verlo hubo dos tipos de expresiones unas de confusión miedo y curiosidad y otras tres de odio.

_Giovanni_ se escucharon dos gritos al aire y esos gritos pertenecían a Niko y Ash quienes le veían con una gran ira, ante esta acción Giovanni esbozo una ligera sonrisa llena de malicia y dijo

_vaya me sorprende que me reconozcan aun sin haberme presentado[nt1] _ comento levantando ligera mente una ceja.

_¡cállate, déjanos ir y devuélvenos a nuestros pokemon tú, tú _rezywola wova yui zem efswoem_! (maldito hijo de las arpías)_

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Niko con cara de ¿Qué rayos dijo? excepto Giovanni quien independiente mente de no haberle entendido, no le agradaba que _alguien_ y mucho menos una niña le diera órdenes.

_ escúchame bien mocosa tú no estás en posición de hablarme así y mucho menos de dar órdenes así que retráctate o si no veras de lo que soy capaz_ comento/amenazo Giovanni.

_ (y _tú_ no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me lo propongo)…_ pensó fría y venenosa mente la joven peli rosa.

Al no decir nada Giovanni pensó que se había retractado así que sonrió y dijo_ así me gusta, para ser tan explosiva sabes cuándo callar y tal vez me seas útil en el futuro como una gran agente_ propuso interesado.

_ Y ¿por qué nos trajo aquí? que yo sepa solo roba pokemon_ cuestiono Niko con interés de conseguir información útil.

_ Lo veras muy pronto_ dijo Giovanni de una manera seca_ ¡guardias espósenlos y llévenlos a mi oficia!_ ordeno señalando a Niko y a Ash los cuales no pusieron resistencia.

(Mientras tanto con los pokemon de Niko)

Lucario había usado su aura para llegar a la base secreta del Team Rocket; actual mente todos estaban reunido para ver qué hacer.

_se han llevado a Niko y Ash a otro lugar de la base_ informo lucario

_y ¿qué sugieres que ágamos? tú eres el de los planes_ dijo vaporen de forma tranquila.

_yo digo que ataquemos y saquemos a todos de ahí al fin y al cabo no sería la primera organización que destruimos_ dijo pikachu con impaciencia.

_ no podemos ¿qué pasaría si toman a alguien como rehén?_ pregunto umbreon temiendo por la vida de su entrenadora_ Yo digo que pikachu rescate a los pokemon y que ellos liberen a los humanos y mientras los soldados ataquen al grupo el resto valla a rescatar a Niko y Ash ¿okey?_ pregunto el pokemon tipo siniestro.

_ ¡Okey! _ dijeron todos alegre mente.

(Con Giovanni, Niko y Ash)

Todos ya estaban en la oficina de Giovanni cuan do él dijo

_ Déjenme a solas con ellos_ ordeno.

Al retirarse lo soldados Niko cuestiono_ ¿para qué nos trajiste aquí?

_primero quiero que me digas ¿Quién eres tú?

_y ¿por qué crees que te lo diría?_ pregunto Niko.

_porque si no me lo dices tus amigos la pagaran_ amenazó.

Niko apretó los puños enserio odiaba a ese hombre_ soy Nikora Dakaria Dark Moon, legal mente no estoy registrada así que prácticamente no existo, no tengo familia y soy de la región de Kanto_ confirmo Niko.

_ ¿y tú joven?_ pregunto dirigiéndose a Ash.

_ Mi nombre en Ash Kétchum, soy de pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y soy un maestro pokemon.

_díganme sus edades.

_quince respondieron_ los dos al unísono.

_ya veo y dime Ash ¿Delia sigue tan hermosa como siempre?

_ ¿cómo sabe de mí madre?_ pregunto Ash con incredulidad temiendo por su madre.

_digamos que somos marido y mujer.

Ni Ash ni Niko se lo esperaban y decir que ambos estaban en shock era un eufemismo.

No… no, no no ¡nononononoooooooooooo! ¡Estas mintiendo, eso no es verdad mi padre en un entrenador pokemon, no un ladrón y mucho menos el líder de una organización malvada¡_ dijo Ash estaba confundido triste y decepcionado, pero todo furioso, no con su madre por haberle mentido, más bien consigo mismo por ser el hijo de alguien como Giovanni.

_ Y ¿Qué te hace creer que Ash es hijo tuyo?_ le cuestiono Niko.

Giovanni sonrió ante esta pregunta_ muy simple desde que el arruino mis planes para capturar a mewtwo comencé a investigar sobre él y sobre sus hazañas alrededor del mundo y con los legendarios, pero al descubrir que él era el hijo de Delia y sobretodo mío idee un plan para que se me una y ayude a capturar a los legendarios por medio de sus amigos.

_ eres despreciable_ insulto la peli rosa.

_ Y en cuanto a ti te seguimos desde que una gran firma de energía nos guio asta ti el día de ayer, pero en contra de todo pronóstico esa energía emanaba de ti, imperceptible para el ser humano o pokemon, pero no para las máquinas y yo quiero ese poder en mi organización.

Niko se puso seria_ no sé de qué hablas.

_deberías, puesto que los sensores muestran que dicho poder está muy bien equilibrado, como si llevara tiempo siendo entrenado_ le respondió Giovanni.

Niko se maldijo para sus adentros que las maquinas la hayan descubierto, pero no perdió la compostura, simplemente si la perdía demostraría una debilidad que explotar_ aunque su hipótesis fuera correcta, nunca utilizaría dicho poder para ayudar a cumplir con los planes del Team Rocket.

_entonces ¿qué tal si no fuera tu decisión?_ comento Giovanni.

_ ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?

_ dudo que alguno de tus pokemon duren mucho tiempo sin recibir cualquier alimento.

_ note atreverías_ dijo Niko con miedo.

_ pruébame.

Niko no pudo decir nada más, ella no podría en riesgo la vida de sus pokemon solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y decir_ ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ pregunto Niko con resignación.

_te lo diré más tarde.

 **Y con esto amigos míos termina este capítulo del fic. Y ahora ¿qué es lo que Giovanni tiene planeado para Niko? ¿Resultara el plan de umbeon para rescatar a todos? ¿Qué poderes tiene Niko?¿por qué siempre se hacen estas preguntas al final de los episodios? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

[nt1]


	3. 3 los ojos

**Los ojos…**

 **Hola queridos lectores, antes de comenzar quiero disculparme por no haber escrito pero tengo un horario un poquito ajustado sobre todo por la escuela y sus proyectos y todo eso, y también me podrían decir si ¿vaporeon tiene pelo? Por favor contesten.**

Se podía ver a Niko y Ash estaban conversando en el comedor del cuartel del Team Rocket, puesto que ya eran 3 días desde que ellos se habían " _unido_ " incluso ya estaban vestidos como los reclutas en entrenamiento.

_haaaaa_ suspiro Niko_ ya son 3 días desde que estamos aquí ya no lo soporto.

_yo tampoco no quiero trabajar para alguien como Giovanni el resto de mi vida, pero no nos ha quitado el ojo de encima ni por un momento.

_lo sé_ dijo Niko con el ánimo por los suelos.

Pero en lo que platicaban unos soldados se les acercaron y los escoltaron hasta la oficina de Giovanni.

(Mientras tanto con los pokemon de Niko)

_ya está vamos con el plan "rescate en acción" ¿okey?_ comento Lucario.

_okey_ respondieron charizard, vaporeon, humbreon y greninja

_ ¿qué pasa pikachu acaso hay algo que te molesta?_ pregunto la joven vaporeon.

_es que yo quiero ir a rescatar a Niko, no crear la distracción.

_mira pikachu, el problema es que nosotros no tenemos ataques que puedan romper el muro de manera rápida, pero tú eres perfecta para el trabajo eres pequeña, ágil, y tienes como ataque puño cometa es por eso_ comento greninja.

_ Okey allá voy_ dijo pikachu dando inicio al rescate de nuestros héroes.

(Mientras tanto con Niko y Ash)

Ash y Niko iban atravesando los pasillos del cuartel del Team Rocket hasta llegar a la oficia de Giovanni donde uno de los soldados toco la perta y una voz resonó desde atrás de ella, a la distancia.

_pasen_ dijo Giovanni sentado en su escritorio con persian en su regazo.

_señor le trajimos a los dos jóvenes que solicitó ver_ dijo uno de los soldados.

_ está bien ahora retírense_ ordenó el líder de la ya anterior mente mencionada organización.

Cuando los soldados se retiraros fue el turno de Niko para hablar.

_muy bien Giovanni dinos que traes entre manos ahora_ dijo/ordeno la peli-rosada.

_simple mente quiero que tú y Ash firmen estos papeles_ dijo Giovanni deslizándolos sobre su escritorio para que Niko y Ash los leyeran dejándoles más que impresionados.

_ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando si tú crees que vamos a firmar esto!_ dijo Niko con rabia en sus ojos y… el resto de su cuerpo.

_ ¡Niko tiene razón ahora no solo te basta con tenernos amenazados con lastimar a los que queremos, sino que ahora nos pides que firmemos esto para darte nuestra custodia!_ reclamo Ash sin querer aceptar que esto estuviera pasando.

_rezywola mwoxa cuifjouixame (maldito sin vergüenza) _ insulto la oji ámbar.

_no estoy bromeando, ustedes dos tienen que firmar esto o si no sus amigos serán los que paguen su desobediencia_ amenazó Giovanni mientras ellos terminaban de firmar a regaña dientes.

_ ¡Tú no eres mi padre como para obedecerte! _Dijo Niko a punto de perder los estribos.

_ ¡No me alces la voz jovencita, porque estos también son tus papeles de adopción, por lo tanto ya puedes irte considerando mi hija y ustedes dos irme llamando como su padre!_ levanto Giovanni la voz.

_no…_ dijo Niko a punto de llorar.

_niko… ya todo estará bien la lo veras_ consolaba su ahora hermano mientras ella lloraba de manera imperceptible mientras ambos se abrasaban.

_basta de escenas, ahora vallase a su habitación y…_ Giovanni fue interrumpido por unas fuertes explosiones de a fuera y posterior mente por 3 de sus soldados y tulipán negro.

_ Señor los presos han escapado y nos están atacando, tenemos informes de que han llamado a la policía por medio de uno de los teléfonos de uno de nuestros reclutas derrotados y que vienen en camino_ informo tulipán.

_maldita sea tulipán ordene la retirada, nos dirigiremos a otra de nuestras bases aquí en Kalos.

_como ordene señor síganos.

_ a por cierto, quiero que mis hijos me acompañen en el helicóptero, solo para evitar su escape y también quiero el _paquete_ que les pedí_ ordeno.

_s-sus ¿hijos? Dijo ella insegura volteando a ver a Ash y a Niko que al parecer fueron ignorados en toda la charla quedando estupefacta al reconocer al primero.

_ ¿algún problema?_ pregunto Giovanni.

_no señor de ninguna manera.

En lo que ellos se estaban alejando por los pasillos hubo una fuerte explosión que rompió la pared de los pasillos y ahí estaban hawlucha y los dos pikachu de los jóvenes que al verlos saltaron a los hombros de sus respectivos compañeros.

_!alto ahí ¡_ ordeno Giovanni_ ustedes dos no se desharán tan fácil mente de mi_ dijo Giovanni mostrando un arma que traía.

Entonces fue el turno de niko para esbozar una sonrisa tan fría y calculadora que parecía haber cambiado de personalidad_ Giovanni, Giovanni, Giovanni creo que no estás en posición de decir eso, por si no lo notas el edificio está siendo atacado y la policía está entrando en estos momentos si no me equivoco, no puedes obligarnos a ir contigo con ese tipo de amenazas.

_ ¿y qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? Dame una razón para creerte.

Niko se rio entre dientes y dijo_ te puedo dar tres razones… numero uno la estructura del edificio es muy frágil como para soportar una batalla entre pokémon grandes como los tuyos, numero dos mí pikachu tiene ataques tipo hielo sin mencionar que es mas pequeño y ágil que los tuyos o que tus soldados, y tres si disparas una sola vez le darás tu posición a la policía que si no me equivoco ya viene en camino de no ser que ya están en el edificio y cuatro solo por darle un plus que se nos lanzas a tus guardias pues pikachu los freira al igual que a tu precian puesto que son tres pokemon contra uno, haci que… tú decides te quedas o-te-vas finalizó niko.

_ grrrrr_ gruño Giovanni no esperaba que niko fuera a hacer eso, pero tenía razón_ tulipan…

_si señor_ respondió ella.

_vámonos_ dijo retirándose.

_haaaa… que alivio vámonos niko_ suspiro Ash ya casi saboreando la libertad_ ¿Niko?_ no respondió

Él estaba dispuesto a tocarle el hombro cuando, ella volteo y al ver sus ojos, no eran los mismos eran rojos, opacos, sin vida, con una mirada perdida y aunque fe solo por unos segundos para el fueron siglos viendo esa mirada que se quedó grabada en sus recuerdos.

_ha, no te quedes parado ahí Ash, el edificio podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento vámonos_ dijo niko sin saber que con ese pequeño descuido estibo apunto de rebelar su secreto.

 **Y con esto termina el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de comentar y hasta lo próxima chao.**


	4. 4 tenemos que hablar

**Tenemos que hablar…**

 **Por cierto olvide de decirlo pokemon no me pertenece solo la saga de Niko.**

_ha, no te quedes parado ahí Ash, el edificio podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento vámonos_ dijo niko.

_ ¿ha? S-si ya voy_ titubeo al final ellos se toparon con la oficial Jenny solo para salir corriendo antes de que se derrumbe el edificio.

Ya fuera de el la oficial Jenny comenzó a hacer preguntas puesto que se le hacía un poco sospechoso que si el equipo Rocket buscaba reclutas (como Niko le había dicho) ¿por qué no habían intentado reclutar a mas entrenadores? Y no era la única que se lo preguntaba asta Niko se andaba dando mental mente golpes en la cabeza por tan mala mentira a veces pensaba que debería renunciar a su trabajo.

Por otro la do Ash se había concentrado más en su repentino cambio de personalidad que había visto en Niko ¿Le estaba ocultando algo? ¿No confiaba en ellos? ¿Ella sabía sobre ese repentino cambio? Quien sabe… pero se lo preguntaría más tarde esta vez Niko les diría a todos la verdad…

Ya era de noche el sonido de los Pokémon insecto se hacía presente, el aire nocturno resonaba en las calles y nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban reunidos en el centro pokemon en uno de los cuartos para huéspedes por alguna razón a excepción de Bonny, pikachu y puni-chan todo estaba muy callado con una muy pesada atmosfera hasta que…

_ ¡Haaaaaayyyyyy ya no aguanto que alguien diga algo me estoy volviendo as loca de lo que ya estoy, por el amor de caos tengan piedad!_ dijo niko haciendo puchero tirándose a la cama para luego patalea de la marera más infantil posible sacándoles a todos una risa de tal inesperada reacción de la peli rosa_ no se rían ustedes me sacaron de quicio.

_Lo sentimos Niko pero mira el lado bueno nos quitaste la tención de enzima_ se disculpó serena.

_ Si la verdad Niko no se nos ocurría como iniciar una conversación hasta que gritaste_ argumento Lem.

_Puessssssss talvez tengan razón_ dijo Niko rascándose la nuca.

_ Jeje niko se comportó muy infantil_ rio Bonny

_bueno Bonny toda vía soy joven no puedo estar siempre seria no_ comento Niko haciendo una mueca con los ojos.

_Niko tiene razón no creerás que tu hermano ya este ¿viejo verdad?

_mientras platicaban Serena se dio cuenta de que Ash no estaba con los demás aunque ese día lo había visto muy pensativo, lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró en la ventana y se le acerca_ ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Por qué no te reúnes con nosotros?

_No es nada Serena es simple mente que…

_es simple mente ¿qué Ash? Vamos tú sabes que puedes decírmelo

_no es nada, es simple mente que Niko nos está ocultando algo y no sé qué es, solo sé que podría ser algo grande y no sé si preguntarle.

Serena suspiro nunca había visto a Ash tan preocupado y eso no era algo bueno para variar, si Niko tenía un problema era su deber como amigos el averiguar el problema y solucionarlo.

_ Ash… creo que deberíamos hablar con ella… todos_ le dijo tomándole del hombro para luego solarle y dirigirse a los demás.

_oigan chicos que hacen haya tan solitos heeeee_ comento Niko en un tono pícaro haciendo que serena se sonrojara.

Pero Ash no cambio su expresión seria dirigiéndose a los demás_ / muy bien es hora de preguntarle a Niko que le sucede y… un momento ¿Por qué tiene los ojos verdes? ¿No los tenía amarillos? Bueno será mejor que nos comience a explicar/

_ ¿qué sucede Ash?_ pregunto Lem preocupado por la expresión de su amigo haciendo que Bonny y los otros pokemon dejaran de jugar.

_Niko tenemos que hablar…

 **Y con eso termina el capítulo pero en serio chicos díganme si vaporeon tiene pelo por favor.**


	5. 5 ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora!

**¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!**

 **Por cierto olvide de decirlo pokemon no me pertenece, solo la saga de Niko.**

 **_por cierto creí que abandonarías el fic_ dijo una joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos, de tés pálida_ además de que no me has presentado.**

 **_ ¡ni a mí!_ apareció otra chica casi idéntica a la otra solo que con un tono más alegre, pelo verde brillante, ojos dorados brillante y con la piel más bronceada.**

 **_ ¡Ha!, si casi lo olvido ellas son Daka y Neutra pronto aparecerán en la serie, además de que romperán la cuarta pared de vez en cuando ya que Meaowth ya no lo hace desde ya algunas temporadas de Pokémon.**

_Niko tenemos que hablar.

_ ¿Qué sucede Ash?_ pregunto Niko sin saber el lio que le esperaba

_Niko…_ da un profundo respiro_ necesito saber la verdad.

_ ¿Ha? ¿Cuál verdad Ash?_ pregunto Clemont intrigado por tal pregunta hacia Niko.

_bueno, bueno Ash talvez les mentí sobre mi edad, pero es que no me gusta que la gente no me crea que tengo trece_ dijo Niko rascándose la nuca.

_Espera ¡tienes trece años!_ dijo Serena sorprendida por eso_ pero te vez de nuestra edad.

Deja de evitar las preguntas_ Ash alzó la voz preocupando a los demás_ ¡¿dime quién eres?!

Niko bajo la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco_ alguien.

_ ¿a qué te refieres con alguien?_ pregunto el pelinegro ya calmado.

_no entiendo el motivo de esta conversación_ dijo de manera mas seria.

_ deja de evitar las preguntas_ pensando_ /otra vez está cambiando su estado de ánimo/

_no las evita… evito solo no les veo sentido alguno_ argumento de manera mas nerviosa

_Niko relájate, no tienes que exaltarte de esta manera, si tienes algún problema solo dinos ¿sí?_ razonó Serena.

_gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien_ expreso Niko de la manera más normal posible.

_no te creo _dijo Ash.

_es que yo, y-yo… tengo que ir al baño_ declaro corriendo al baño.

(En el baño)

_ ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ dijo Niko con sus ojos con un color verde con café_ ¡¿Qué se supone que digamos?! ¡Caos! ¡Es nuestro fin no lo soporto más renuncio!_ afirmo con unos ojos de un dorado más brillante_ no podemos renunciar…_ comento con sus ojos de color rojo_ ¿y si les decimos la verdad? tal vez no sea tan malo_ está bien usaremos tu idea_ concluyo con su versión de ojos rojos_ y… ¿Quién se los dirá?_ pregunto la faceta de ojos café con verde_ ¡Yo digo que lo diga Ilse!_ dijo la de ojos dorados_ ¡¿Por qué yo?! Mejor Daka_ defendió la de ojos verde con café_ lo aras tú porque tú lo propusiste_ M-me mejor las tres_ dijo Ilse_ ¿qué propones?_ preguntó Daka_ que nos separemos y nos demos apoyo mutuo_ respondió más como una pregunta que como una respuesta_ ¿y qué más? _ preguntó la de ojos dorados_ separarnos solo para darles una muestra de confianza, digo… si quieren_ encogiéndose, de repente ella comenzó a brillar separándose en tres chicas…

(Fuera del baño)

Nuestros protagonistas se habían comenzado a cansar de esperar y entonces Clemont decidió dar la iniciativa, se paró, se dirigió a la puerta y la toco…

_Niko ¿puedes salir? Tranquila entenderemos cualquier problema que tengas_ afirmo el joven genio.

_O-okey les diré lo que sucede pero antes quiero decirles que me veo un poco bastante diferente y… que tal vez deba de darles muchas explicaciones.

_Está bien Niko por algo somos tus amigos_ dijo Bonny.

Se escuchó un gran suspiro del otro lado de la puerta del baño_ Okey, aquí voy_ el picaporte comenzó a girar y la puerta a abrirse y de ahí salió una joven completamente diferente a Niko con los hombros encorvados y tensos, ojos verdes con un poco de café en el centro pelo lacio castaño con un fleco dividido a la mitad con un lado con más cabello que otro, piel blanca y con pecas.

_ Antes de que digan alguna cosa más les voy a presentar a unas personas…

 **Y con eso termina el capítulo pero en serio chicos díganme si vaporeon tiene pelo por favor además les doy mis sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo.**


	6. 6 Ora de la boca floja

**Nos presentamos...**

 _ **_bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de POKÉMON OBSIDIANA esperamos que les guste_ presento Ilse.**_

 _ **_Ilse no olvides hablarles sobre " eso" ¿recuerdas?_ dijo Daka.**_

 _ **_Hooo, ¡es cierto a mí también se me estaba olvidando ese detalle_ comento neutra.**_

 _ **_Bueno, bueno ya voy, chicos díganme si les gustaría que hiciera un fic de sonic o de los sábados secretos ustedes decidan_ concluyo la oji-verde.**_

_ Antes de que digan alguna cosa más les voy a presentar a unas personas…

Niko abre la puerta y salen dos jovenes (Daka y Neutra)

_¡¿quiénes son ustedes? y ¿qué le hicieron a Niko?!_ dijo Ash a la defensiva.

_ Ash cálmate soy yo, soy Niko _dijo comenzando a brillar y a transformarse en Niko_ ¿vez? _ hablo de forma cálida, mirándolo a los ojos _ solo soy yo...

_¡¿Niko eres tú?! ¿cómo es que hiciste eso de cambiar de forma? _dijo Bonny asombrada causando un rubor en las caras de la ahora nombrada Ilse y Neutra.

_Y lo más importante... ¿quiénes son ellas? _argumento Clemm señalando a Neutra y Daka.

_Emm... este... ¡Qué te lo dirá Daka¡_ declaro Ilse, ya corriendo hacia el baño, solo para ser detenida por Daka sosteniéndola del cuello de la parte de atrás de su blusa.

_¿Y se puede saber por qué razon yo debo de hacerlo? _ protesto de manera calmada, pero al mismo tiempo fría y cortante.

_es... que...

_¡Yo lo explico! _interrumpió Neutra _ hola soy Neutra, la emo de aya es Dakaria, pero le decimos Daka y la miedosa de aya es Ilse le decimos... Ilse _presentó la peli-verde _verán, nosotras somos diferentes facetas de un todo al que conocen como Nikora, mejor conosida como Niko.

_¿eso significa que son como las emociones de Niko? _ pregunto Clemm intrigado.

_Nos ofendes..._ interrumpió Daka _ nosotras no somos unos viles sentemientos, tenemos emociones, lloramos, reímos, nos enojamos y calmamos, somos facetas de Niko.

_lo siento _se disculpo Clemm.

_No te disculpes Clemm, Daka suele ser así aveces _ consoló Neutra.

_Oigan y ¿dónde esta la Niko de pelo café? _preguntó Bonny.

_estoy aquí _contesto una voz perezosa desde atrás de todos, y en una cana estaba Niko escribiendo en una computadora, que sabrá Arseus de donde la sacó.

_Ni... estem... Ilse ¿qué estas haciendo? _preguntó Serena.

_trabajo... _respondió prestando la menor atención a los demás.

_¿trabajas?_cuestionó Ash.

_si.

_¿en qué trabajas? _pregunto Serena.

_En algo_ respondió Ilse.

_¿y que es algo?_pregunto Ash.

_La denominación que se le da a un objeto o animal_ bromeo.

_...Yo que ustedes ni lo sigo intentando, cuando ella comienza a bromear así, no parará hasta aburrirse_ advirtió Daka.

_esta bien... espera, ¿esta bromeando?_ pregunto Serena.

_¡Daka!... yo quería ver como seguía la broma_ se quejo Neutra asiendo un puchero.

_Vamos al grano ¿si? pregunten lo que quieran y veremos si lo podemos responder_ comento Daka.

_ ¡Yo pregunto primero!_ anuncio Bonny_ ¿Ilse tiene novio?_ preguntó haciendo que Ilse se ruborizara más que un tomate.

_Bu... bueno... la verdad es que... es que... s-si si tengo novio_ tartamudeo la joven castaña.

_¿Enserio como se llama?_ volvió a preguntar Bonny.

_¡Bonny esas cosas no se preguntan!_ regañó Clemont.

_No importa Clem nosotras tambíen eramos así cuando teníamos su edad_defendió Neutra.

_ En verdad... tú eras así Neutra, Daka y yo llegamos post-infancia_ argumentó Ilse.

_Bueno yo quisiera saber que fue lo que sucedió cuando se derrumbaban las instalaciones del Team Rocket_pregunto Ash.

_Lo que sucedió fue que yo tome el mando_ explico Daka.

_a demás ¿como es que puedes hablar con los pokémon?_ preguntó Clem.

_ hay misterios que ni siquiera nosotras podemos responder_ respondieron las tres jóvenes a coro.

_por cierto ¿Cómo es que puedes verte tan mayor si solo tienes 14 años?_ cuestiono Serena.

_Bueno la verdad es que yo puedo cambiar mi apariencia según la edad mental que tenga y mantenerla asta que regrese a mi edad original_ respondió Neutra.

_ ¿y qué era ese poder del que hablo Giovanny cuando nos separamos del grupo?_ preguntó Ash.

_Ni idea considerando que nuestra especie maneja un numero indefinido de energías diferentes_ respondió Neutra.

_ ¡NEUTRA!_ regañaron Daka e Ilse.

_ ups_ chillo Neutra_ lo siento se me salio.

_ Espera ¿De qué especie estabas hablando?_ pregunto Clem intrigado por la respuesta.

_Bu-bueno la verdad es que no somos completa mente humanas si no más bien hibridos interdimencionales nivel G en a categoria de los fere rookie o cási novato.

_¡espera ¿estas diciendo que no eres humana?¡_ grito Clemont.

_ técnicamente... no_ fui creada atraves del ADN de todas las criaturas existentes en cada uno de los multiversos conosidos y más echa en la forma base de un feto humano de sexo femenino gracias a mi creadora la Nikora original_ explico Neutra.

_ Wow_ dijo Ash.

_¿qué sucede Ash?_ pregunto Serena.

_Creo que tuve un deja vu_comento Ash.

_ ¿no sera de cierto pokémon psíquico que conosco y que tú ayudaste? ¿heeee?_"insinuo" Neutra.

_ ¡NEUTRA!_ regañaron "otra vez" Daka e Ilse.

_UPS.

_¿de qué pokémon está ablando Ash?_ pregunto Serena.

_esta ablando de... mewtwo..._ dijo Ash.

En ese momento Daka le da un zape a neutra_ ¡Oye ¿por qué me pegas?!_ protesto Neutra sobandose la cabeza.

_¡POR BOCA FLOJA!_ respondieron Ilse y Daka.

_pues lo siento, pero si llega el tema yo hablo.

_Daka..._ dijo Ilse.

_ ¿mande?_ dijo cuando todos voltearon a ver a una Ilse con un aura ensombresida y una vena palpitante en su frente.

_se... que esto esta en contra de todo lo que yo creo... pero solo te pido que por hoy... ¡ME PERMITAS ACABAR CON NEUTRAAAAAAA!_ grito mientras que Daka la tenía sujetada por los hombros_ ¡ERES una IRRESPONSABLE, DESPISTADA, ARROGANTE e INMADURA persona ¡CÓMO en el nombre de caos puedes ser tan descuidada DIMEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y así siguió asta que Daka decidió golpearla en la nuca para dejarla inconcieste.

_Gracias Daka creí que nunca se callaría_ suspiro Neutra.

_ no me lo agradezcas ella a estado demasiado tiempo contigo es natural que con tu compañía comience a tomar esa actitud. Yo solo la puse a dormir porque ya es tarde_concluyo Daka_ por cierto si quieren preguntarnos sobre alguna duda o algo por el estilo pueden preguntar con libertad_ dijo mirando a Ash, Serena, Clem, Bonny y a tí el, la, los o las lectoras de este fic.

Después de eso Daka, Neutra y una inconsciente Ilse se "fusionaron" en Niko y se fueron a dormir junto con los demás.

 **Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras aquí termina el capitulo e inicia mañana el capitulo de «¡Ash y Serena! ¡Consiguiendo uno en la fiesta de baile!» por cierto quisiera decirles que si son de otro país y hablan otro idioma no se preocupen si me quieren escribir puesto que gracias al traductor de google puedo leer sus mensajes y contestarles en su respectivo idioma solo escriban al inicio que idioma hablan y con eso nos despedimos bay.**


End file.
